PvP Tips and Tactics
Whether you're looking to kill for fun, you little psychopath you, or running for Top Player Killer to get that beautiful X-Dusk, here are few tips that could help improve your PvP Combat skills. General Tips * Don’t get discouraged, especially if you’re a lower level. You will die a lot, however, the faster you fail the faster you learn. Along with that, you will probably have lower tier gear compared to the late game players. This one of the most important things to keep in mind! *''Wait until you're a reasonably high level until you begin to PvP, a lot of stats are required to be decent at it. Level 120+ is suggested.'' *''Most late game players come well equipped with limited edition implants that make it quite difficult for lower or newer players to keep up. On top of this, many of them are a part of clans with even more boosts to damage, experience, and other benefits that the typical player starting out will be doing 30% less damage with the exact same gear!'' *''Consistency is key. You may die forty-seven and a half times that day, but as long as you keep going in, you will get kills.'' *''Remember to plan your implants. You're best bet is to go with Violence implants or Damage Reduction implants as they both have great abilities to help in PvP.'' *''Do not participate in 'trash-talk' in the Arena. Although some may see this as fun and joking, it is illegal and considered flaming. This could result in a ban.'' Timing Your Spawns Tactic Everyone wants to have that Rambo moment where they run everyone down with large Machine Guns racking up a ton of points, but a lot of players do not realize that comes down to good positioning and timing outside of just pure luck. When it comes to PvP in Dead Frontier, a lot of people seem to think no skills or tactics go into it. This isn't true, running and gunning can get you a few kills but if you want to get the most out of your time you'll learn to become as effective as you can. Timing your spawns can mean a few things, but in this situation, it means even after you've spawned you'll have a prompt / UI element asking you to click ready to remove your invulnerability. Do not instantly click this, use it to scout the arena for fights that have already been started. If you've spotted one, try to determine how long it has been going. Here are a few ways to go about determining this: *''Did you see the fight start? If so, wait a minute. This is an obvious step.'' *''Is one of the combatants hovering around an exit? This could mean they are low and ready to leave as soon as possible. This could be a good sign to strike.'' *''Is one of the combatants leading another? This could mean the fight is about half way in.'' *''Are the PvPers running in circles? This normally means they are either very confident in getting the kill or have high/healthy statuses still.'' You'll want to spawn/click ready and jump in the fight when you're certain the others fighting are low in health. This tactic can be useful for gaining easy points but could be looked down on or viewed as dishonorable. That's up to you to decide. Vulture-ing Tactic This is a rather straight-forward tactic often used by players with long ranged/hard hitting fire-arms. Most commonly this is what you'll see Rifle users doing, but it can be done with Pistols as well. If you see a fight going on, especially a large one with multiple PvPers grouped up and circling one another like sharks with the scent of blood, keep your distance. Keep them off screen/out of your camera's view and shoot at them from there, use your mini-map to guide your positioning. Often this will result in easy kills with little damage taken, however, it isn't uncommon for some of these group members to section off and focus you. This could be either very good or very bad for you. If they are low enough, it means it's a free kill. Keep an eye out for freshly spawned PvPers sneaking up on you, most PvPers think in terms of 1 v 1s and will seek out players using this tactic as it usually means you're healthy enough for a fight. This tactic is very similar to timing your spawns, the two can be used together and often are. Swap Your Weapons When Needed This one seems very obvious, but often you'll see a player use a single weapon in all situations. Which could work sometimes, but your weapons are tools and should be used in their specific situations. Consider your weapons accuracy: If your opponent is close, you should consider using a machine gun if it's available to you. Their accuracy is low, but their DPS can be insane and shred enemies. At a range, you'll want to swap to something like rifles or pistols as they are more accurate. If you're behind a wall, explosives can be used to get some free damage before you meet with your opponent again. Consider your health: Weapons that require high critical hit might not be as effective if you'r health is in a critical state, so swapping to a machine gun that has high base damage could come in handy and secure a kill if you're not up for rolling the critical hit dice. '' '' Category:Tips & Tactics